ja2v113hamfandomcom-20200214-history
Single-Click Selection Option
With HAM 2, selecting an entire group of mercs from the Team List becomes easier, and no longer requires multiple clicks or keyboard use at all. History There are many situations when we want to select our entire squad. Maybe we want them all to go to sleep, or we want to change the squad number, or whatever. Unfortunately, the only ways to do this involve either a process of several clicks, and/or the use of keyboard keys (CTRL/SHIFT). One way involves moving one of the squad member, then cancelling the move - this selects the entire squad, but requires several clicks. The other, simpler method is to hold the SHIFT key and select all members of the squad. If you have lots of mercs, this might lead to selecting the wrong individuals, especially if you forgot to sort the list before selecting. HAM aims to cut all of this work down to a single click. HAM 2 - Right-Click for the win! When looking at the merc list in the strategic screen, you have five separate columns: Name, Assignment, Sleep, Location, and Contract. Left-Clicking the assignment field allows us to change the selected soldier(s) assignment. However, right-clicking does nothing. With HAM's single-click squad selection, you can right-click the assignment field of the merc - this will select all of the mercs who have the same assignment! Example #1 :Ivan, Wolf and Grunty are assigned to squad #1. :We want to reassign all of them to Squad #2. :We could do this separately, by left-clicking Ivan's assignment field and setting him to Squad #2, then repeating the same process for Grunty and Wolf. :Alternately, we could use SHIFT-click to select all three of them, and then click the assignment field to change them to Squad #2 together. This saves a little time, but requires a keyboard key to be pressed. :Finally, we could "move" Ivan and cancel the move before setting a destination. This selects Ivan, Wolf and Grunty together. Then use the assignment field to change them to squad #2 together. Again, quite a few clicks. :With HAM's single-click selection, all we need to do is right click the word "SQUAD 1" next to Ivan's name. This will automatically select everyone in Squad 1 (in this case, everyone). Then click the assignment field to put them in squad 2. :Overall, HAM's method took one right-click and two left-clicks for the ENTIRE process, considerably less than any of the other methods. It is also less time-consuming than the other methods, even if the difference is just a couple of seconds. :The more characters are in Squad #1, the more clicks we'd be saving with the HAM selection feature! The selection works for all characters assigned to a single squad, but can also select all characters doing the same task in the same sector (such as Doctor or Repair). Mixed Selection The player can use CTRL or SHIFT (either one is fine and works the same way) with the right-click, to select multiple squads. SHIFT+right-clicking on a squad name that's already selected will deselect that squad. Example #2 :We have 18 men: 6 of them are in Squad #1, 6 are in Squad #2, and 6 are in Squad #3. :If we want to move squads #1 and #2 to another sector together, using the old methods, the best choice is to sort the list by assignment, then select the first guy on Squad #1, and shift-click the last guy on squad #2. This selects all characters in both squads, allowing us to move them together. :This is much more complicated if, say, you want to move squads #1 and #3 but not Squad #2. In this case, with the old methods, you practically have no choice but to manually ctrl-click each member of the squads you want to move, skipping the members of Squad 2. This is a lot of clicking. :With HAM's new method, you right-click the word "SQUAD 1" and then shift-right-click the word "SQUAD 2". Voila! Both squads are selected! :If you change you mind and decide to move Squad #3 instead of Squad #2, then simply shift-right-click Squad 2 (which deselects it) and shift-right-click Squad 3 (to add it). :It can't get any simpler and quicker than that. INI Setting None. This feature does not affect anything else in the game. No one is forcing you to right-click the assignments field, so if you don't want to use the feature, just don't. Category:Features Category:Interface Features